Chaos Companions
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Jani-Ca didn't expect to see another being for months after her rise to being Enerjak… But it seems this new ally also brings a new threat they must face. Doesn't follow comics. Jani-Ca x Newton. Chapters on Wednesday.
1. Newton

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Sonic. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega does.**

**(Nekronopolis)**

Jani-Ca meditated, her father was banished from the island, her mother was dead… For the moment.

She was the new Enerjak… That was…. Something.

"Ms. Enerjak! Ms. Enerjak!" She heard, she turned and looked to see an Echidna who had a black vest, blue boots and sliver gloves run up.

"That's not my name…" Jani said before she jumped down, she looked at the Echidna and frowned in disbelief at the fact that there were still people alive after what her fa…. After what Knuckles had did.

"Where did you come from?" Jani asked, she looked around, it would take months if not years to rebuild the city… If not Angel Island…. Then the world…

"I was hiding, I saw what happened with you and that hedgehog… You fought the other Enerjak, right? You took over what he was, right?" The Echidna asked, Jani nodded and looked around.

"I did… With Sliver, Sliver the Hedgehog… Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Jani said, the other Echidna nodded and he looked around, as if looking for something.

"I'm New-…. Newton, Ms. Enerjak." Newton said, Jani rolled her eyes and put a hand to her face, she probably should have changed her attire… But she had no idea how to do that… She had just gotten these powers….

"I'm Jani-Ca… Or Jani, just call me Jani…. We are some of the only people on the planet." Jani stated, Newton looked at her and then he looked around.

"Well…. What are you doing around here…? Don't you have god powers and all that? You look like a goddess…. So, you should be able to handle stuff like that, right?" Newton asked, Jani sighed and looked at the mask she wore over her face and nodded.

"I'm still trying to fix…. The world, you know? I've only been Enerjak for a few days… So, I'm still planning what's going to happen… Who I try and bring back first, you know?" Jani said, Newton nodded and scratched his head in surprise.

"Well…. What do you mean…? You're going to bring people back from the dead…. Wow, you can do that?" Newton asked, Jani laughed and kicked her sandal clad feet in the air, wiggling her toes as if she had way too much energy for the moment to do anything when she was standing still.

"I'm a god… Goddess… A new goddess… So, I can… But I haven't yet, it's been tough… I don't know who to bring back first, I don't know if I can do it very easy. It isn't easy, all that power and nothing to use it on…. I don't know what to try, I don't know what to do…" Jani said, Newton sighed and looked at the sky.

"Well… I think a lot of people will need your help when you find out what I tell you, Ms. Jani… But I need your help… And with your Enerjak powers, you should be easy to deal with it… Deal with h-him…. Right?" Newton said, Jani turned to look at him with surprise written on her face.

"What do you mean? What's going on? I thought things were over with my f…. With Enerjak, the one that came before me, defeated." Jani stated, Newton turned to look at her.

"That's the problem, Ms. Jani…." Newton said.

**(Robotropolis)**

"I'm surprise you took me out of storage…. But I'd think I'm realizing what happened… Your desperate…" The figure said, the other figure looked out from behind his cloak to speak up.

"Well… It seems we finally got something we need both our talents, Fin…" The figure said before the other figure turned to look at him.

"You know your daughter is going to be destroyed, correct? You know I won't allow her to get in the way of my plans…" The other figure said, the cloaked figure looked at him.

"We both get what we want, Knuckles… As soon as I figure out where the boy went… But you know I already know what happened to her." The figure said, Knuckles turned to look at him.

"Just uphold my end of the deal." Knuckles said and the other figure chuckled.

"Don't worry, Knuckles… I always do." The voice of Dr. Finitevus.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out this story is after Enerjak was defeated and Eggman won't be showing up. Next chapter will explain Newton a bit more. I also want to point out this is one of the last Sonic stories I will be making for now. Next chapter will be set on next Wednesday and will show Jani and Newton talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Exploring

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega does.**

**(Nekronopolis)**

Jani and Newton continued their trek through the city as Newton looked around, Jani sighed. it was dark and colorless, they walked in the shadows of shattered buildings.

"I've never seen this city so quiet and dirty…. It's like a thousand bombs went off… Hard to believe Enerjak… The bad Enerjak…" Newton said, Jani nodded and frowned as she turned around and looked at Newton.

"Well, he's never going to be able to hurt people again… He got his power ripped away and then he was banished… If I ever see him again, I'm going to kill him…" Jani muttered, Newton looked at the Demi-Goddess.

"You let him go? He's done and over with? I heard you tore him apart and he would never come back, even with your powers that he'd never be able to threaten the world again." Newton said, Jani said and looked out from behind her mask.

"No… Things are dicey, Newton…. There's a lot of things that are all dicey in the world right now… Like how the world is going to have to be fixed… By me." Jani said, Newton turned and looked ahead at this.

"Well, I know you can do this, Jani…. You're a goddess, you can do anything you want, right?" Newton said, Jani turned and looked at the sky.

"Yeah… Who are we going to fight, who's this guy we are going to fight? I seriously don't know who we're going to deal with." Newton heard from Jani and he snapped his fingers together, trying to figure out who they were going to fight, his name.

"It's some Echidna doctor, I saw this guy, Ms. Jani… This really, really old looking guy and this albino Echidna…" Newton said, Jani blinked once, she blinked twice.

She was shocked, her father? Her father and Dr. Finitevus? That was who was behind this? Newton looked at her confused.

"Newton, do you know where they are? How did you find out who they were?" Jani asked, Newton was about to speak up when she heard a weapon being cocked.

She turned and saw a robot, a S.W.A.T Bot behind them, this was before 6 more marched out.

"Primary target: Jani-Ca… Capture, Newton: Destroy." The S.W.A.T Bots said as Jani cracked her knuckles, Newton gulped, but readied himself for a fight.

"I know he has an army of these robots, Ms. Jani." Newton said as he ran at one of the robots before punching it, it knocked the robotic soldier to the ground, but did little damage.

"Well, at least I know where their coming from… He must have started up a factory or something…. Go for the heads, that's where the primary circuits are." Jani said before she punched through one of the S.W. before she ripped it in half.

"I'm trying, this is my first fight!" Newton yelled as he punched through the glass of the robot before tossing it to the side, another fired and Newton felt the burn go up his arm in pain.

"Ah!" Newton hissed in pain before he looked at the machine before it was crushed by a car kicked by Jani, she turned and slashed another with her claws, crushing its body before she felt a laser graze her back.

"You…." Jani hissed before she leapt at one, landing feet first on its face before her sandal clad feet crushed the machine as she leapt off one, 3 left.

"Newton! You ok?!" Jani said, she didn't know what to think about Newton at the moment, she knew he wasn't on the Doctor's side.

"I'm good… It hurts…" Newton said before he wrapped his hands around the head of one of the S.W. and ripped it off, his arms hurt and he hissed in pain as Jani turned and punched a car at the others.

She watched the wreckage crush them as she looked at Newton who was busy rubbing his arm and then hissing in pain.

"Your arm, you got hit?" Jani asked, she got a nod from this and Newton nodded before she walked over and looked at his arm.

"I'll look for something to wrap it… You're lucky it's not a serious hit… You took out 2… You're learning how to fight, right?" Jani asked, Newton nervously nodded and Jani sighed and brought one of her hands to her face.

"Well, you did ok… I'll teach you how to fight tomorrow… Let's go, there's going to be more of them and I doubt the doctor doesn't have our location by now…" Jani said as she helped Newton to his feet and then helped him down the street, she needed to find somewhere else.

"Thanks, you were awesome!" Newton said, Jani chuckled from behind her mask, she blushed a bit as well.

"Thanks… But we need to heal your arm soon…" Jani said, Newton nodded and looked at the sky.

A Buzzbomber flew away, they were being tested.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, I promise the next chapter will be different. I also know this Jani-Ca isn't the same as the comic, I'll explain that more next chapter. next chapter will be Wednesday and will show Jani and Newton looking for the doctor and some more talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
